


I'm not clumsy, Just accident-prone!

by cryingfortheunicorns



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Injury, Mai x Naru if you look really close, One Shot, Secret Crush, clueless Mai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9937445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingfortheunicorns/pseuds/cryingfortheunicorns
Summary: Mai gets injured while trying to be on time for work. What will Naru do?





	

Mai was running late again. Her teacher held her back to talk about how well she was doing in English. But that was all thanks to Naru. Naru had started tutoring her in English a couple months after he returned to Japan. Mai was conflicted she had gotten an 100 on her English exam but she was running late because of it. She was hoping Naru wouldn't be to mad at her.

She ran into the cafe to get to the stair that lead up to the office. As she ran up the stairs she tripped. In her head she was cursing at her own clumsiness. But she didn't have time for that now as she tried to get up she realized her ankle was pounding. She had no time for this! She had to get into work. She put on her brave face and cringed as she walked up the stair and into the office.

“You’re late.” Naru said from his office.

“At least I got 100 on my English exam!” she yelled back trying to act normal.  
Even though she could barely heard him because she was to focused on not cringing. Mai tried to put all of her weight on her other leg as she sat down at her desk. She relax her ankle after she sit.

 

“Mai, Tea.” she heard Naru said from his office. She sighed and steadily lipped to the kitchen to make tea. She waited for the water to boil. As she waited, she tried getting the biscuits down from upper shelf. She tried three times before she decide she had to jump. At the thought of jumping she cringed. She jump up and grabbed the biscuits. She smiled mid-jump but when she landed she fell right on her butt, probably injuring her ankle more. She groaned softly trying to keep quiet. The kettle whistled and Mai got up as quickly as her ankle would let her.

She shut off the burner and pour the tea into the three cups. One for herself, Lin and most importantly Naru. she put the tea bags in them and let them steep as she got out milk, for herself, and honey for Naru. she never told him she put honey in his tea but he seem to like it.  
She had jasmine tea for Lin, earl grey for Naru and peppermint tea for herself. She put the honey in Narus and a little milk in hers. Lin liked his plain. She knocked on Lin’s door and went in silently and put his jasmine tea on the desk. Without looking up from his laptop, he nodded his head ‘thank you’. Mai walked/limped out of the room to give Naru his earl grey tea. She sighed as she closed his door.

“Now for the hard part.” Mai whispered to herself.

She limped to Naru’s office door and took a deep breath and knocked. She tried her hardest not to limb to his desk.

“Stop holding your breath and tell what happened to your ankle.” Naru said bluntly.

She forgot she was holding her breath. She let it out. She should have known he would figure it out. She sighed and said, “I ran and tripped on the stairs…”

“Why didn’t you report it to me sooner. Your ankle could be twisted. A clumsy person like you shouldn’t be running up stairs.”

 

Mai huffed out air angrily and said, “I didn’t want you to take me off of work because I know we are going to take that case. You know, the one with at the hotel.” She ignored the clumsy part knowing if she commented back it would get worse.

Naru sighed and said, “Yes, we are taking the case but you won’t be going until you get you ankle checked out. You have a really bad bruise.”

“Do i have to go to the doctors? Why can’t I just go home and rest it.” Mai whined and gave him puppy dog eyes.

Naru got up and motioned for her to sit. After she limped to the chair and sat down, Naru knelt down and said, “Tell me when it hurts.”

He rolled her ankle one way and the other way until she said that it hurt.

“It’s just a sprained ankle. You should be good in a couple days. It’s not serious. Just put some ice on it and get an bandage wrap from the bathroom.” Naru said calmly.

He helped her out his office and to the couch. He put a pillow under her ankle and when to get ice and a bandage wrap. When he came back Mai was fast Asleep. Naru decided to wrap her ankle himself. He took off her shoe and wrapped it with the bandage. Then got a blanket and put it on top of her.

He couldn't help but notice how angelic she looked when sleeping. He brushed the hair from her forehead and kissed it.

“I’m in love with you, Mai.”

He walked back to his office shut the door lightly and cursed at himself. He was panicking on the inside.

\-------In Lin’s Office--------

He watch his computer screen with glee as he saw naru kiss Mai’s forehead and whisper ‘I love you’.

Oh, He was definitely going to tell Madoka.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed it.I know I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a comment if you liked it! 
> 
> -cryingfortheunicorns


End file.
